Vengeance
by LusciousRaspberries
Summary: A Little Story To cure My Brain Block. As Akiza lifes goes on without Divine, Divine carefully plans his revenge against Yusei. Will He Win? Not My best story and I probably won't finish it. I Don't Own Anything.
1. Chapter 1

Yusei POV

The fire crackled and I rubbed my frosty hands back and forth.

My eyes hardly opened. The glistening moon reflected back at the water.

I splashed the crystal water and rubbed it on my face to remain awake.

Footsteps loudly approached from behind.

I slowly turned around and came face to face with Akiza. She stood up right in front of me.

I looked at her red high heels and made myself up to her face.

She gently sat down at the wooden log next to me and looked up at the shimmering stars.

The silence between could last forever. We felt comfortable with the serene stillness drawn between us. She stood up breaking the quietness. She twisted around and turned headed toward the door.

The breeze blew swiftly as she headed toward the entrance.

I headed back to the house leaving the fire crackling in the night. I carefully looked at the wall clock…2am. I hadn't realize it was so late and had been functioning my D-Wheeler for hours.

Why was Akiza checking up on me? Akiza slowly turned back and headed out again. "You goin' somewhere?" I asked her. "Yes" she answered coldly.

She preceded to Martha's Garden and plucked a black dried rose. Tears splattered on the rose. I watched her carefully from afar. She gradually walked toward the backyard and I cautiously followed her.

She kneeled down on the grass and placed the rose on the ground. She gently rose up and softly whispered "Rest in peace, Divine." She turned back and walked past me half-hearted.

The Next Day…

The sun rise rose slowly and I headed back toward Martha's house.

I closed the door. "Ssshhh" Luna whispered and pointed at Akiza.

She laid on the rough unpleasant couch turning back and forth. Her hair was messy and filled with knots. "She stayed up all night looking at an picture album" Luna explained quietly.

She pointed at the torn picture album. I smirked. She was looking through my childhood days. "We didn't want to wake her up" Luna added softer. I nodded. I picked up her light body and carried her to her room. After a few minutes, I glanced around.

Akiza slowly opened her eyes unaware I was there. She ignored me and headed straight to the bathroom. She slammed the door hardly and left.

Few Hours Later…

"Yusei! Yusei" Leo exclaimed loudly.

I nodded. "Akiza she's gone" Leo stuttered.

He bent down catching his breath. "Yusei, she's been gone for 5 hours already and when we came looking for her she left us a letter." Luna continued Leo sentence. I grabbed the letter out of Leo's hand.

_Don't worry about me, Yusei. Something came up and I need to see Divine. Please understand. I won't guarantee I'll come back. I'll remember you'll always._

_Akiza_

I crumbled the paper into my hands and tightly gripped the paper.

"Yusei, Are you alright?' Luna asked and broke the silence. I nodded.

I slowly lead myself to the garage and placed my red helmet on my black hair.

I place my leg on my D-Wheeler.

I was going to rescue Akiza. What was going on with her? "You goin'n somewhere, Yusei?" I pierced threw my black sunglasses attached to my helmet, Jack. "Yeah." I answered brutal. I sped threw the garage swiftly and ended up at the Arcadia Movement. "Akiza!" I roughly shouted.

I repeated her name for several minutes. A dark chuckled came from behind. I rapidly turned around, Divine. "Divine! What have you done to Akiza?!" I coldly shouted at him. He didn't answer and a low chuckle came from him. I grunted, irritated. "Akiza is perfectly fine. I wrote that letter" he confessed harshly.

I backed away. "I simply wanted to duel you and get revenge" he added coldly and snicker evilly.

"You took Akiza!" he roughly added. "She deserves a choice, Divine!" I countered.

"She'll have a choice as long if it's the kind of world I desire." "You can't! Your depriving her of her freedom!" I harshly yelled. He snickered. Footsteps trailed loudly from behind.

"Yusei!" a voice coldly shouted at me.

I twisted around and Divine disappeared. Akiza slowly approached me with the others. "Yusei are you alright?" Luna questioned fretting. I nodded. "What happened, Yusei?" Jack asked calmly.

"The letter, it was a fake" I answered. "What?" Akiza questioned confused. "You wrote this letter that you were leaving us and seeking Divine. Didn't you?" Leo reply.

She shook her head in disagreement. "Divine. He was here. He wrote that letter to lure me here and get revenge." I broke the quietness. I stared at Akiza's reaction. She was stunned and looked away as soon as we were gazing at her.

The Next Day…

"Akiza, are you okay?" I asked her.

She nodded. I can see it in amber her eyes she was still shocked about Divine. The peace was back again. She kept staring at the window, thinking.

She gradually turned to with a imitational grin. "Could you give me a ride to somewhere?' She asked gently. I nodded. She slowly walked toward my red D-Wheeler and sat there emotionless waiting for me.

I clutched my red helmet and gave it to her. She refused it and placed it on my head and I didn't rejected. The rushing breeze swiftly ran through our hair and she grasped my waist tightly.

Somehow it felt comfortable. She slowly placed her head on my back and continue the stillness. "Where to?" I asked her softly. "Arcadia Movement." she responded firmly.

We ended at the Arcadia Movement and she slowly got off.

She glanced around. She was looking for Divine and we both knew it.

She stopped at the gateway and stared intently at the flower on the ground.

She gradually stoop down and grabbed the pink tulips and held it close to her heart.

She walked over back at me and whispered "Thank you." in my ear.

Tears ran down her cheek. I grabbed her and pulled her gently to my chest, hugging her. Minutes passed and I let go. She strolled back to the D-Wheeler.

I turned away still stunned that she had accepted my comforting. I stared at the bright sky leaving Akiza waiting for me impatiently.

I heard a distance scream, it was Akiza. I twisted around. A strange man in black had grasped her arm and wrapped his hands on her mouth. Her eyes were petrified. "Yusei!" was the last thing she said when the man took her away.

-----

Sorry Not My Best Grammar


	2. Chapter 2

Yusei POV

I grunted and ran after the man kidnapping Akiza.

I hopped on my D-Wheeler determined to save Akiza and the man leaped to his jeep, escaping.

The rushing breeze swept the man sunglasses, it was Divine.

Akiza still stun did nothing and continue to look at the landscape on her left.

I knew what she was going through. I hesitated going around in circles in the streets.

He finally stopped at the abandoned Arcadia Movement dragging Akiza into the building.

She grunted and hesitated to break free at times. I followed him to the eerie dark assembly glancing around. Footsteps came from every direction and I could barley hear Akiza.

A light switched flickered and shined on Akiza kneeling down near the wide window.

Akiza was curled into a ball, tied with rope and a handkerchief covered her mouth.

She looked down at the ground and tightly closed her eyes, she was about to fall.

Divine stood next to her patiently waiting for the right time to push her to the ground. I quickly scurry to Akiza angrily and untied her. Divine stood there chuckling.

Akiza looked up at me with her soft amber eyes and tightly hugged me. I hugged her back firmly.

"I love you." she whispered softly. I nodded. I loved her, too.

Divine stood in the back ground with an evil grin spread into his face and ran toward us.

Akiza knocked me away to the floor and Divine pushed her to out the window.

She fell off 15 feet, she laid on the ground unconscious. "Akiza!" I screeched. No answer. I turned to Divine who simply looked irritated.

"This wasn't suppose to happen!" he exclaimed frustrated. I looked at him devastated, he killed Akiza. I walked away rushing to Akiza. "Akiza! Akiza! Can you hear me?" I cried out, angrily. Still no answer.

-----

I don't know if I should make Akiza alive or not so I guess I'll make her alive below and dead on top. Pick one.

Akiza POV

The nothingness grew and grew. There was nothing in me, again.

I had saved Yusei and I repaid the debt, death. "Akiza! Akiza!" a familiar voice whispered.

It was Yusei's. My eyes felt heavily but I fought back. I blinked twice and opened my eyes.

I sat up and face everyone Yusei, Mikage, Leo, Luna, Jack, and ect.

My eyes intently stared at Yusei, his eyes was fill with sorrow. "What happened?" I asked breaking akward silence. "You sacrifice your life for Yusei" Luna answered.

I turned away. "But how am I still alive?" "Yusei couldn't bare to see you like this and left for weeks.

Soon Jack knocked some sense into him and he opened your heart, again." Luna explained with a slight smile on her face.

I slightly hinted to Luna that I wanted some private time with Yusei.

She quickly gave me a big smile and dragged the other away leaving me and Yusei alone.

The silence was back again. "Yusei, I'm sorry" I broke. He quickly turned at me and lifted my chin.

He pulled his lips to mine and we kissed. "Never do that again." he whispered. I nodded and closely hugged him.


End file.
